Sarah's corn feild of dreams
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: Sarah remembered little of her time in Gatlin, her brother Job remembered everything. At the age of twelve, Sarah begins to have terrible nightmares of things she had tried to forget


Sarah's corn field of dreams.

Sarah remembered little of her time in Gatlin, her brother Job remembered everything. At the age of twelve, Sarah begins to have terrible nightmares of things she had tried to forget, and things to come, which draw her and her adoptive parents back to Nebraska to discover the children's past, and to find out about Sarah's gift, which she suppressed for all those years.

Chapter 1. Times of trouble

For almost six years now Sarah had very little memory of her old life. It was as though the Sarah who was born and raised in Gatlin was a completely different little girl… The Sarah who had been raised in the city of Seattle, loved barbies and pony magazines and later make up, and clothes. She didn't like drawing, she preferred watching the TV. Or looking at pictures in magazines and cutting them out to stick on her bedroom wall. At first it was pictures of pony's and Barbie, later it was boy bands…

She also enjoyed going out to the movies, or ice-skating. She was the girl who had begged to have her ears pierced at age nine, and who loved going to sleepovers and watching the horror movies that she was not allowed to watch, and eating popcorn.

The old Sarah, the one who had worn out of date clothes and was raised in a world of religion…She thought of as more of a dream or fable, a passing fantasy in the night, and only saw any of the real circumstances in her dreams…. In her waking life she believed it happened differently. The evil cult with murderous children, now only existed in the movies to her, people in Seattle, just didn't hold with such nonsense, and Sarah adapted accordingly.

…where as her elder brother Job, her senior by a year or so could remember it all, and understood it had been reality for them both. However he did not speak of it to her, or to anyone else for that matter. School therapists would not have believed it, nor would the children at school. But there was a silent understanding between him and their parents, or rather the people they now called aunt and uncle. An understanding look or a silent hug or kiss was all that could be allowed to comfort the boy from his inner daemons, they all had to forget, needed to forget.

The whole experience was kept hush hush, in the household, and the children had always been told to call their parents aunt and uncle. The story was that they were Vicky's late brother's children, and that's the story that was told to everyone that they knew. For in reality Vicky had no family, so this version of events on how they suddenly acquired two children of ages 6 to 8 was never questioned. They couldn't formally adopt the children, without having to explain the whole bizarre tale. So birth certificates were forged by a dodgy lawyer. And they kept them and raised them as their own for better or for worse. They needed to keep them, separation was not an option after everything they had gone through together.

Sarah had come to believe this story as fact, or rather accept it as fact, because the truth about where she came from was too cruel to remember or even think about. The real truth just didn't make sense to her, so eventually she forgot her early childhood altogether.

Religion in particular was kept out of the children's lives, but as a young boy, Job was still tortured, and felt that he who walked behind the rows was watching his every move. Sarah had no idea who he who walks behind the rows even was. Although she did dream about it. She found it odd that Job knew about something she dreamed of, but shrugged it off as a nick name for someone in their past. Perhaps their absent father.

As they grew it was apparent that Job found it difficult to live in the real world, he became violent when other kids taunted him for being a freak, as the boy knew little of technology, or the social world. Sarah was quicker witted and picked things up easily, she was very soon accepted by her peers as normal, and this helped her to move on.

Job was a completely different story, although he was tried his best to fit in, during his early life in the care of his new and very different parents, the major problems started in early adolescence. He was first expelled for taking a pair of scissors to a boy in his class and threatening to ram them down the other kid's throat, when he was aged eleven. The family moved to a better area. But the boy was expelled again within three months for pushing an older lad down a flight of stairs. Job hated other children with a passion, especially older ones and preferred the company of adults. He would constantly refer to the other children he was forced to come into contact with as "evil" or "murderous!" every peer or older kid that wasn't nice to him, he assumed was evil. He was terrified of anything remotely related to corn. He still referred to snakes as serpents, and wouldn't eat anything unless he saw it being made by hand. By his foster mother, or aunt as he called her. He was closer to her than to anyone, but also had volatile relationship with her. Burt was the only one who could bring the boy back down to earth, and he worked long hours as a doctor to provide for the family.

Sarah assumed her brother's problems came from their early childhood. She had worked it out in her mind that their real mum and dad had been neglecting them,

and had died in a fire when she was 6 and Job was 7. She could remember playing on her own a lot or with her brother, playing monopoly and listening to records, the house had been unclean, and her clothes were never washed, she remembered having to wash in a well, and having the same clothes on day after day. Their real parents had never been there. She could also remember cousins, or perhaps extended family members who looked after them.

And then their aunt and uncle had come to take them away, after the fire. That's what she believed must have happened.

She couldn't even remember her mother and father's faces, they couldn't have been there much if that was the case.

"Go upstairs and start your homework Sarah honey.." said aunt Vicky, rubbing her head in silent frustration, as they entered the house. Job, stalked in the front door behind them and threw his backpack on the couch in a temper. He was in trouble for something she knew that much. She had heard about a fight at lunch time in the cafeteria, she hadn't been there, as she had finished her lunch quickly and had been outside, but it's all anyone in her class had been talking about since lunch, and several different versions were doing the rounds. One version involved Job killing someone with a fork and being dragged away by the cops.

Sarah hung back, curious to know what was going on.

"Fuck off!" Job yelled at his sister, giving her the finger, "Just fuck off! You're always spying on me! Everyone is always spying on me! Always watching me, always telling fucking lies!"

"I need to discuss a few things with your brother… Please Sarah, do as your told…" Vicky continued, trying to ignore Job's current outburst while his sister was there. The stress was evident on her face. She had wanted her own children for years now, and Sarah knew this. But how could she have a baby of her own with all of Job's problems. He took up most of her time.

Sarah nodded, swinging her own backpack over her shoulder and rolling her eyes, "Whatever. Just don't let him off the hook this time. It's about time he started acting like a normal person instead of a moron.."

Vicky grimaced slightly, "Cool it.." she said slowly, glancing nervously at Job, anticipating his reaction.

"Oh yeh. You don't know. You don't remember!" Job retorted, a smug, angry smile on his face, "Must be nice, we protect you from it, and you're still a little bitch!"

Sarah laughed slightly, but not exactly surely, a memory was coming back to her, someone's bony freckled hand slapping Job's younger face.

"Grow up, you're pathetic! We both had the same childhood!" and with that she headed on up the stairs, but crouched at the landing, waiting to hear what had happened this time. She suspected Job had been excluded again. The school they were at now was understanding of his mental problems, but even they had a limit.

"You wait till your uncle Burt gets home!" she could hear being yelled, "He'll have something more to say about this. You'll end up in jail the way you're headed! You stupid boy! We had to sell everything of value we ever worked for to send you two to that school! And this is how you repay us!"

"Why did you keep me then, if I'm so bad!" came Job's voice, which was now full of sobs.

"Because, because we love you.." came a softer voice, "You saved us, as much as we saved you… But why do you do these things Job! Why? We give you all the love in the world! Why do you lie, and steal! Why do you attack people!"

Sarah was curious now. How could they have saved their aunt and uncle? Perhaps she meant that in a metaphorical sense.

" I don't lie, I never lie…The boy I beat lusts after Sarah, and said dirty things about her body! I had to show him who he's messing with!" Job's loud voice could be heard once again, this time it was in earnest. "She's my sister, she's my only real family! He was going to try and get her to go to the movies with him, and then violate her!"

Sarah was confused as she listened, weren't her aunt and uncle their real family also?

"That's what boy's are like sweetheart. What exactly did the Richardson boy say?" Sarah heard her aunt say in a very soft tone.

"He thinks she has nice breasts and he wants to get a good feel…. He's 14, she's just a little girl, he's sick!" Job yelled.

"Regardless, your uncle and I will deal with these matters. You stick to being a 13 year old boy.

You're being expelled," she sighed, so deeply that Sarah could hear it from her hiding place… " That's what your principle told me this when you weren't in the room. The fuss you caused in the cafeteria was the last straw, Richardson has a broken nose, and will need stitches to his face where you attacked him with the fork, and his father is up in arms."

There was a silence, and then Sarah head her brother burst into racking sobs. She knew he wasn't bad, he just had no sense of control. She wanted to go to her room and shut it all out, but she had to listen further.

However she could really hear the conversation any more, but she persevered, using all of her mental skills to try and hear what was being said. And then all of a sudden it was as though she was standing in the room with them. She could see her aunt, in her normal casual attire, jeans and a tee-shirt, and her light hair tied up.

Her brother was crying out like a baby, sat on the couch still, his uniform still as it was as she had last seen him, his brown hair very messy, his face dirty. He was small for his age, and most people placed him at around 11 although he was 13... maybe even older.

"I remember it too.." her aunt was saying, "But remember what we talked about, for Sarah's sake, and for all of our sakes, all that is in the past. It doesn't exist anymore.."

"I need to know… I want to know what it was all about, and about my family, what happened to them. He's everywhere I turn. He tells me to do these things. Please mum!"

"Aunt, Vicky.." she reminded him, as if nervous someone was listening in, "When someone else is in the house it's always auntie Vicky, please baby you need to remember .. Sarah doesn't remember you know that.. Please don't destroy the happy memories she's built…"

Sarah gasped. What was going on? What were they talking about.

"But you're not my aunt!" hissed her brother accusingly, "You're an outlander who took me and my sister in. I want to know about my real family. I want to know about what happened to the others!"

"That is out of the question." Vicky hastily replied "It's not safe. I remember more than you do, you were an 8 year old boy Job! We know what is best for you! I saw things that I can never explain in that place where we found you. Murder.. some sort of daemon worship, pure evil.

I will not jeopardise your sister's happiness. When you are a man you can go back, and find out what happened if it's what you choose to do.. What are you trying to do.." she hissed solemnly.. "kill us all over again, pick apart that innocent girl's mind."

Aunt Vicky sat down on one of the arm chairs and wept, her hands covered her face in despair…"Go to your room Job. I take it when you mention that place to me I really can't!" she practically gulped, her eyes swollen with the tears she had been suppressing for months. "I don't know what to do with you, I really don't! you break my heart.. Perhaps I should have listened to Burt, when he said you would be better off in the foster care system, and they might have been able to track some sort of relation for you.."

Sarah wanted to cry herself, but she couldn't, she wasn't even in her own body. And that's when she realised that this wasn't normal. And she remembered the drawings, the ones she used to draw. A slight flicker in her mind, the blood, and the cornfield, and adults lying there dead on the floor of their homes as their children, stood with knives in their grip and blood on their hands and clothes, they're smile's wide, with glee, happy as their parents lay dead on the ground before them.

what it all meant she didn't know. It couldn't be real.. Could it? It had to have been just a movie she had seen when she was little, her absent parents unawares. Still, she couldn't remember even having a television as a young child.

"You never listen! I wish you had just left us to die in that place with the others! I lived it for three years, you were there for a day! What about my mind huh, all you care about is Sarah.. She's not so innocent you know, she's a spoiled brat who's forgotten her roots…"

Their aunt stared at him for what seemed like ages, she seemed older than she was, almost haggard for that few moments "You sound like one of them, do you know that? can you even hear yourself Job, you're not the little boy I fell in love with… How can we get you back?"

Job snorted and got up in a temper, he ran up the stairs, where he found Sarah crouching on the landing, her eyes closed, and her face slumped forward onto her knees, however her brother was in such a state of anger that he did not notice his sister's odd behaviour.. "Listening in were you!" he spat, "Hope you heard everything! Whore!"

Sarah came back to herself, and shuddered. She didn't say anything as she watched her brother go into his bedroom and slam the door, an echo rang in her ears of the previous conversation she had witnessed. "_But you're not my aunt, you're just an outlander who took us in…. I wish you had just left us to die in that place with the others!" _

Disclaimer. Not my own characters. They belong to someone else.

Part 2. nightmare

_Sarah was standing in a corn field…._

_The boy who stood before her was older than her, yet younger than her, and wore clothes from a different time, and had wild hair, also, he staggered, and appeared beaten and bloodied, the stuff smeared on his clothes and face. He was eleven, she guessed maybe twelve. The child, a boy she felt she knew was reciting a rhyme, a children's rhyme, "cross your heart , hope to die, stick a needle in your eye.. If I should die before I wake I pray he who walks behind the rows my soul to take…." he finished and his faced contorted into a horrible sneer and he laughed, a nasty menacing kind of laugh, and wiped away the blood that poured from his bleeding eyes, as though they may have been tears. "The needle went deep.. For my betrayal. I have wept for years. But he who walks behind the rows never lets me cross over… I walk these roads, and fields, as I did the day I was murdered, the blood still fresh on my slit neck, by the hand of Malachi …. And always will, until you ask him to spare me…"_

_Sarah approached, she could hear the rustling of the corn all around her, and the soft wind, as she walked through rows towards the familiar face, "Who are you?" she demanded, unsurely, suddenly aware of her rather small height compared to his. _

"_Joseph….. Of course.." the boy exclaimed in surprise.. A look of hurt appeared on his blood stained face "Don't you even recognise your own cousin?. You have forgotten us… your family…"_

_Sarah wanted to run.. Anywhere, even back through the corn, which was now drenched in blood, and towards the sky had turned black… "Leave me alone.. You are a liar, I'm not your cousin! And I have never been to this place before in my life!" Sarah ran with these words, she couldn't bare to look at the tortured child any longer, the boy with his throat cut, and blood pouring from his eyes. She ran on, as the landscape collapsed around her, the fires of what seemed like hell, engulfed everything in sight._

"_He'll kill every child in this world, before he lets you get away!" came the screams, from the boy. "Sarah! He claims you. You are to bare his child! His vessel on earth! And then all children will be saved! And every adult will perish.."_

"Auntie!" Sarah cried out, for the first time since she was a little girl, her bed sheets drenched in sweat, "Auntie!"

_END OF CHAPTER 1. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE. BECAUSE I WON'T BOTHER UNLESS PEOPLE LIKE IT. _


End file.
